


backache......;)

by hiddles_ass



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Captain America (mentioned) - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_ass/pseuds/hiddles_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of fics about attractive male celebrities giving massages. crack & fluff. will update tags/rating as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backache......;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' couch makes your back sore....but he can fix that ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my back hurt so i wrote this. nice.  
> plot: chris evans gives u a massage.  
> for my frenn & pal emeling  
> enjoy

You wake up on your best friend Chris Evans' couch after a long night of rough C _aptain America_ binge-watching. (a/n not rough sex lol get ur mind out of the gutter son) Chris is still curled up asleep on the wooden coffee table that he's way too big for and you laugh softly to yourself. He looks like a large puppy who thinks that he still fits in his cardboard box.

You roll clumsily off the couch, quietly whispering "parkour!" as you ninja-sneak past sleeping puppy Chris. In the kitchen, you make yourself some coffee and groan as every single frickin muscle in your back complains very loudly. The sound wakes up Chris, who finally falls off the table with a sexy, sexy grunt.

"I hope you're not having sex with some vagrant in my kitchen," he says sleepily.

"That only happened once," you reply. "No, it's my back. It's screaming in pain."

"Well I guess we'll have to do something about that noise," says Chris, sleepily winking. He is way too good at friend-flirting and suddenly you realize you are in love with your best friend.

"Y-y-yeah I guess," you stutter nervously like the nerdy guy from _Nerdy Guy 2_ and a bright pink flush creeps up your face. You know that blushing makes you look like a flamingo and you're so embarrassed that you fall over dead.

Fortunately Chris was a CPR expert back in the '80s (1680s) and you wake up with his soft lips pressed against yours. You're breathing the same air as he is because he's blowing air into your mouth, of course, and there's hot coffee trickling down your chin where it spilled out of your mouth. Nobody said dying was attractive.

"You gotta get that checked out," Chris says when he realizes you're awake. He hands you a towel.

"Yeah I keep forgetting," you say, wiping your face off.

"So about your back-" Chris starts, but you interrupt him.

"Still aching. Get on with it." You gesture over your shoulder at your back, which has resumed its mournful wailing after being brought back to life. Chris smirks at your bossiness and proceeds to grip your shoulders with his strong hands. You can practically see the muscles flexing in his arms as he carefully works all of the knots out of your back.

"So I've been thinking," his smile looks almost nervous. "Maybe we should do something really fun today."

"Like what?" You ask drowsily. He's worked his way down to the middle of your back, relieving tension wherever he goes. You've never been more relaxed in your life. Chris is a muscular massage god.

He catches you off guard. "Epic makeout session," he replies.

Fully awake now, you suppress your squeal of glee and instead reply with a totally chill "sure" and a soft smile. "But first snuggles," you murmur as you fall asleep.

Chris, having finished his massage, scoops you up in his strong arms and carries you over to the couch.

You wake up a few hours later, still curled up together and ready for some fun. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thank


End file.
